tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Frusenland
FRUSENLAND is a small, snowy nation located in Northern Europe. Frusenland is largely rural, and life there is still centered around reindeer hunting and herding. The country has only one major city, its capital, Frusenhagen. Frusenland's native language is Vonlenska, although due to Frusenland's excellent educational programs most residents speak fluent English as well. Recently climate change has revealed mineral deposits in Frusenland that brought it to the attention of Cobra. After assassinating many public officials at the top, Cobra rigged their own elections to fill the power vacuum with pro-Cobra puppets. G.I. Joe has tried to fight a resistance against Cobra forces moving in, but as Cobra has taken over military bases and consolidated their political power in Frusenland the Joes have been on the defensive and are near the point of being driven from the country entirely. History Despite Frusenland's peaceful history, the nation's prime minister bought many Terror Dromes from Cobra in the 1980s. When a new prime minister, Volff, was elected, he stopped buying launch bases from Cobra and made a pact with the United States, allowing the superpower to set up an Army research station in his country. Cobra Commander (actually Fred VII) was not pleased and went with the Baroness and Dr. Mindbender to persuade Volff to reconsider. When he refused, they activated the secret of the Terror Dromes: paranoia-inducing radio waves that sparked civil unrest in the formerly peaceful nation. Volff made a pact with Cobra, hoping to reestablish order. The G.I. Joe team arrived soon after to fight Cobra's forces and exposed Cobra's scheme to Volff. He then made an alliance with the United States, forcing Cobra to leave Frusenland. MUX History On February 17, 2014, Prime Minister Aune was assassinated at the annual Reindeer Festival. Destro's Iron Grenadier forces were brought in to maintain peace, but when they were shown to be unable to stop the assassination of Frusenland's leaders, Acting Prime Minister Franz Ackenheil welcomed Cobra forces to Frusenland on April 8th of 2014. Later in 2014, Zartan attempted to assassinate Frusenland Acting Interior Minister Gösta Holgersen. He was prevented from doing so by Jinx. In November of 2014, Frusenland held special elections to determine a new Prime Minister. Results of the election were contested, however, with both sides claiming victory and accusing the other of fraud and voter intimidation. Each side has taken up arms, with outside support of countries like the United States and Cobra Unity. As such, the country teeters on the edge of full civil war. In 2015, Cobra launched a mass raid and drove most of G.I. Joe's forces out of Frusenland, cementing Cobra's control over that nation. Known Members of Frusenland's Government *Franz Ackenheil - Prime Minister *Major General Carl Lindberg - Defense Minister Former Members of Frusenland's Government * Prime Minister Aune (assassinated in 2014) *Deputy Prime Minister August Volff (assassinated in 2014) *Interior Minister Johan Thorin (assassinated in 2014) *Foreign Minister Inger Alvsdatter (assassinated in 2014) *Former Defense Minister and Acting Prime Minister Franz Ackenheil *Acting Interior Minister Gösta Holgersen (Ousted by Ackenheil and alternate Prime Minister in exile) Category:Locations